Rebuilding
by kj1060
Summary: Following the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, villages prepare to rebuild from the ashes. For Kiri, Suna, and Konoha that is a Treaty and an Arranged Marriage amongst them. Follow the couple Temari/Mei/OC and others as they try to rebuild what was lost.


Temari looked over her shoulder at Sunagakure, her home, as it faded from view. A few hours ago she had been a ninja of Suna, now she was a ninja without a village. Sure she would be part of Kiri, but it would never be like Suna. Suna was where she had grown up. Sighing she turned back to see the desert was ending and the trees of River country were there to greet them. As she walked she looked about her and studied the others with her. Of course the Mizukage, Mei Terumī, was with them. However most of them were the Mizukage's personal guard, a few were council men and women from Kiri, and last was the one ninja from Konoha.

She had never seen him before in Konoha, but she knew that Konoha have a larger army than most of the other great villages. Slowly she made her way over to him. He was dressed in a brown leather duster whose arms ended at the elbow, under which he had the usual jonin flak jacket and a black T-shirt. He had black cargo pants with a kunai pounch attached to his right hip and he wore black shoes that at first looked sole less, but she later noticed the sole was very small. Looking back up she noticed that he still wore his Konoha head bank on his forehead, which propped up the bangs of his blonde hair. He wore glasses that shown in the bright sun light, but she could see the icy blue eyes underneath them. He had a thin face, but he had a strong jaw line.

"You know it isn't nice to stare." He said to her in an amused tone.

"I wasn't staring, merely seeing how strong you are." She bit back.

"I'm sorry I offended you, I was merely joking." He smiled at her.

"Its no problem, just didn't want you thinking anything."

"I am Ryo Kamizaki, former ninja of Konoha, and you must be Temari of the Fan." She nodded. "I saw you in the Chunnin Exams six years ago. You were extremely good."

"Thank you, been a while since anyone remembers that." She said smiling, hoping he wouldn't bring up the failed invasion. Luckily he didn't.

"Yeah, I remember the match against the Nara. No offence, but he should have won the lazy bastard."

"Yeah you know those Naras always just want to take a nap."

Laughing Ryo turned to her, "So you go sucked into this political crap?"

"Unfortunately that is the case." As she walked she began to think about when she found out she was going to be sent to Kiri as part of the Alliance."

* * *

**1 Week Prior, Konoha**

_Temari sat in the Hokage's, Naruto's, office with her brother and his best friend. Gaara had just finished explaining to her the conditions of the Treaty with Kiri._

_She tried to smile at her brother as he explained it to her, but now it was getting hard to keep the facade up._

_"I understand what is required of me, brother and I will do my best to bring pride to Suna."_

_"Temari I hope that you understand that this is the most difficult decision I have had to make since becoming Kazekage." Temari nodded, but she kept her eyes trained on the floor. So when she felt Gaara hug he she looked up in surprise. She looked at his face and saw the tears streaming down it. "I am truly sorry that you have become a part of this. I hope that you will eventually forgive me."_

_Temari smiled at he brother, "There is nothing to be forgiven for."_

_Naruto smiled at the brother and sister, "Temari if you need any help or anything the ninja that I am sending is original from Kiri. So don't hesitate to ask for anything he would be more than happy to help."_

_

* * *

_**Back to the Present**

"So Naruto said you were originally from Kiri?"

"Man the Hokage is giving up my secrets so easily." Laughing again. "Yeah I am from Kiri originally. My parents left during the Bloodline Massacres so that my sister and myself would live in relative peace. The rest of the Kamizaki Clan stayed behind hoping that our less aggressive side would be recognized. That was not the case." He smiled sadly at Temari.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Its alright, I just hope that the villagers are more peacefully to people with Bloodlines now." Looking up he saw they were entering a small village. "Seems we are heading to Kiri by water."

Temari turned and saw the ocean, for the first time.

* * *

Its been a while since I wrote a story. Hopefully this one will be as successful as Of Marriage and Politics.


End file.
